Daredevil Naruto
by maverick9871
Summary: As an act of violence changes Naruto life Naruto thought "If people want to think of me as a demon, then I'll become a devil to bring the guilty to justice." Naruto Daredevil crossover. Different, semiblind Naruto. NarutoX?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything that maybe used in this story.

Mikoto Uchiha was hoping through the trees of the forrest of death with a frown on her face as she thought "_Where is he and what is he doing in here."_

30 minutes later Mikoto came to a sight that froze her in place for a moment before she screamed "Naruto."

On the floor of the forrest of death was a passed out 4, year old Naruto...with blood coming from his eyes.

A puff of smoke drew her attention and the next moment her eyes went wide and said "Kushina." in a gasping breath.

Kushina smiled sadly and said "Hello Mikoto." as she looked down at the form of Naruto and said "My poor, poor, little one." as she went to rub the hair away from his face but her hand passed through his body as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Mikoto eyes went wide eyed and activated her sharingan and frowned as she saw that Kushina was a bunshin and said "What's going on, who are you and why are you pretending to be Kushina."

Kushina said without looking back "4 years ago, on October 10, when I was talking with you, the elder who was walking with me was taking me to where Minato was so that I could give birth to my son...the reason she was taking me to where he was, was because he was my husband who I secretely married...and because I was the 2nd Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Mikoto eyes went wide as Kushina turned around and said "I was taken to a small temple that was outside of Konoha with seals all around it. The reason was because Mito Uzumaki Senju, wife of the Shodaime Hokage was the Kyuubi 1st Jinchuuriki and when she gave birth to her only son the Kyuubi tried to break free of her just like it tried with me."

Mikoto asked "Is that why Kyuubi attacked Konoha, because it broke free."

Kushina said "No...right after Naruto was born...a man in a spiral mask attacked the elders and took Naruto hostage...he forced Minato to rescue Naruto while he kidnapped me...he broke the seal holding the Kyuubi and controlled it to attack Konoha...Minato fought the man and he told me that the man claimed to be Madara Uchiha."

Mikoto said "That's not possible. Madara died fighting the Shodiame Hokage."

Kushina said "I know...all I can say for sure is that he wore a black cloak with red clouds on it, a spiral mask, and had a sharingan in the only eye that was visible. It could have been a transplant like Kakashi but I don't know...after Kyuubi broke free of me I was dying. Minato was able to rescue Naruto and then came for me. I don't know how he brought Kyuubi back to where I was but he summoned the Shinigami and sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto...along with my soul so that I could see my son and part of his soul...and for what." as she began to cry.

Kushina said "For those fucking villagers...so they could attack and abuse him...so they could hate him...do you know how painful it is to watch those things from your only childs eyes and not to be able to do anything about it...they...they stab him in the eyes Mikoto...the last thing he saw was the snearing faces of the villagers who was let in his room in the orphanage by that woman who ran it...ANBU and members of the police force saw this but once they saw him they turned the other way...it was to much for me to handle...I...I made a deal with Kyuubi."

Mikoto eyes widen and said "What do you mean...what did you do."

Kushina said "What any mother would do to protect her child...anything and everything possible...I convinced Minato to help me and we made a deal. We offered Kyuubi revenge against the man who used him to attack Konoha...Minato also offered to take Kyuubi place inside the seal which would allow Kyuubi soul to go into hybernation like it has in the past and leave Naruto body. In exchange for his freedom he would use his chakra to help save Naruto life and enhance Naruto other senses to help replace his lost sight as well as leave his chakra inside the seal...Kyuubi agreed also to stay hidden for 200 years to regain his lost chakra also so that way the world would think of him as dead instead of trying to track him down and reseal him...Right now Minato is giving me some of Kyuubi chakra to use this bunshin body so that I can speak with you when I detected your chakra signature and heard your scream...please Mikoto...please...I beg of you...I know you helped him already by breast feeding him so that he wouldn't starve to death but please...please protect my son...as one mother to another...as my best friend...please." as she was on her knees bowing to Mikoto and crying as her voice was filled with pain and anguish.

Mikoto was shocked to hear and see what she was and she said "Please stop Kushina...I will do all I can for your son. I promise you as one mother to another to do everything I can for him as if he was my own son."

Kushina sniffed as she set up and said "Thank you my friend...I'm almost out of time. I don't know if or when I'll be able to speak to you again. Goodbye my friend." as she disappeared.

Mikoto looked at the form of Naruto and said "Well I guess the first thing I should do is get you wounds treated and cleaned up." as she bent down and gently picked him up.

Time skip 2 years later.

Itachi Uchiha walked beside his mother Mikoto through a cave and said "Where are we going mother. Why did you ask me to come with you. What is this place."

Mikoto said "This is a special evacuation shelter that my father built back durring the 2nd great Shinobi war. He made this as a place for the children of the Uchiha clan to go to hide to ensure our clan survived if Konoha was attacked."

Itachi said "I see...so you are showing me this so that in case our village is attacked someday I can make sure the next generation lives."

Mikoto was silent a moment and said "That is a bonus of coming here today...the other is in front of us...come on out. It's alright, this is Itachi, my eldest son, little one."

Itachi blinked and looked at his mother then looked forward toward the front of the cave an was suprised when a figure appeared coming out of the roof hanging upside down.

Itachi on closer inspection notice that there was a small ambush point in the roof where a full size adult could hide before he notice that the person who was hanging upside down was blond hair and wore a pair of sunglasses.

The figure said "Itachi was surprised and then confused...and now he's confused and agitated."

Mikoto laughed lightly and said "Yes little one, your getting better at reading people...so are you going to hang upside down all day or can we head on to your home. All that blood going to you head can't be good."

The figure flipped in mid air and landed on the ground right side up and said "Come mother, ni-san." as he turned and started to walk away.

Itachi was wide eyed and shot an accusing look at his mother who said "Adopted...I adopted him 2 years ago as a request from his birth mother who was my best friend. I never cheated on your father."

Itachi eyes softened and said "I see...why does he live here then and not with us."

Mikoto smiled slightly before continuing after the figure and as they came to a huge cavern she saw Itachi eyes widen as there was a huge field standing before him with trees and grass, a river with birds and deer, and a few other animals like rabbits. Just then the room was covered in a rainbow color before going back white and Itachi looked up at the roof of the cavern and saw a huge crystal coming out of the sky.

Mikoto said "My father was very skilled with earth jutsu. He also spent a long term mission with a cave explorer who was studing cave crystals. He learnt how crystal reflect light and he had some cut special that would take sunlight that went into a small hole several miles away and bounce around and amplify before bouncing again several more times until it reaches that crystal up there which lights up this entire cavern. Besides myself and my father. You and the little one are the only people who have ever seen this place."

Itachi said "Amazing."

A voice from behind him said "Yes it is." startling Itachi who turned and saw the figure right next to Mikoto.

Itachi said "Hello. I am Itachi Uchiha." as he offered his hand.

Naruto turned his head slightly to Mikoto who said "It's alright little one. He won't hurt you."

Naruto snapped his finger and moments later shook Itachi hand and said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha."

Itachi said "Your..."

Mikoto interupted him and said "I think I should explain something before you go on Itachi. You see, my best friend was Kushina Uzumaki, your godmother. Naruto is her only son. He is also the only son of the Yondaime Hokage. You might remember when you were younger I would disappear for several hours a day. The reason was because I was going to see the Sandaime and was breast feeding Naruto here because I was one of the only women in the village who would feed him. I did it because I suspected who his mother was but couldn't prove it...until 2 years ago. 2 years ago I went to check on him since I wasn't able to on his birthday and I found he was missing from the orphanage. I used my Sharingan to try and find him and I did find him...beaten nearly to death inside the forest of death...Naruto...would you mind removing your glasses."

Naruto said "Yes mother." as he slowly reached up and took off his glasses and Itachi gasped as he went wide eyed seeing the pale blue eyes and said "Your blind."

Naruto said "Yes. Someone durring the attack stab me in both my eyes with a senbon needle. Mother here believes the reason I am blind is because there is no blood in my eyes as the actual damage to it was healed but the eyes have special chemicals that are sealed in the eye. These chemicals act as a focuser. It is also these chemicals that are the source of your clans bloodline since you have an extra set of chemicals in your eyes then normal people do." as he put on his glasses.

NOTE:Don't know if it's true but I thought that since the magnekyou sharingan caused blindness and every time they use it thier eyes bleed I thought that would explain it.

Mikoto then explained what happened between her and Kushina and what happened to Kyuubi and she continued "...and so after I picked him up I brought him here and began to nurse him back to health. I then began to help him as best as I could and between the visits Kushina would show up and help we were able to start training him. As you might have notice before he shook your hand he snapped his finger. Thanks to the enhancement Kyuubi made to him before he left, Naruto can now see soundwaves. Soundwaves bounce off objects and when they get back to him he is able to see what is there."

Naruto said "I am also a sensor so I can detect chakra and I am able to smell and track things with my nose. Also while I meditate I can enter my mind where mom and dad are and dad taught me an S-rank jutsu that Konoha recieved from Suna. It's called Windtracker. It's a jutsu that Suna hunter nins use to track missing ninja. It allows me to see objects within 20 ft of me while moving myself because the wind generated by me moving acts like a soundwave also."

Mikoto said "He's only been learning it for a year now and as his chakra control and chakra amount increase so should his range."

Itachi said "I see...so why have you brought me here today mom."

Mikoto said "Because I wanted you to meet your new little brother...and be here when he officially become a member of our clan."

Itachi eyes widen slightly and said "What do you mean mom."

Mikoto said "You know of Hatake Kakashi."

Itachi said "Yes, the only man with a sharingan who is not an Uchiha."

Mikoto said "Yes, when he recieved that eyes your father was pissed and demanded his death. Minato refused and the Uchiha clan nearly caused a war within the village over this until a compromise was reached. The compromise was the Kakashi had to turn over all his clan belongings, give up his clan status, and that if any other person recieved a Sharingan from an Uchiha member then that person would become an Uchiha automatically and would fall under the Uchiha clan rules no matter what the Hokage, council, or any clan said...for the past 2 years while I trained Naruto, I have been developing a jutsu and today if I am right about what I believe is wrong with Naruto eyes then I can return to Naruto what was taken from him." as she took off Naruto glasses and began to flash through some handsigns and placed one hand over her own eyes while also placing a hand over Naruto eyes and said "Doujustu Genesis no jutsu." as chakra covered both her eyes and Naruto's eyes for several moments until Mikoto began to pant.

Naruto said in an unsure voice "What just happened mother. My eyes feel funny."

Mikoto said "Open your eyes slowly little one."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and screamed "BRIGHT." as he covered his eyes again.

Mikoto said "Oh, I'm sorry little one, here." as she placed her hand over his eyes and said "OK, slowly open them again. Get use to the small amount of light in my hands first."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and winced at first before his eyes began to adjust and he said "It's still to bright."

Itachi said "Naruto, close your eyes. I have an idea."

Naruto asked "What is your idea."

Itachi said "Kyuubi enhanced your senses. What if he tried to fix your eyes and enhanced them also. Kyuubi was an animal and may have gave you night vision. Lets go back into the tunnel where we first met and see if you can see then."

Naruto nods as he closed his eyes and began to move a second before he started to turn the right direction for the tunnel.

A few minutes later they were in the tunnel and Mikoto said "OK, one more time little one, try and open your eyes slowly.

Naruto slowly opend his eyes and blinked several times and said "I...I can see." as he brought his hand up and opened and closed them several times in wonder before he began to look around the tunnel.

When his eyes landed on Mikoto he screamed "MOTHER." as he lunged forward and hugged her as he began to cry and whispered "Thank you." over and over again.

Itachi smiled slightly and said "Try putting on your glasses and lets walk back where we were before since we can see you have some sight. Maybe by using your glasses then you will be able to see normally."

Naruto nods and puts back on his glasses and walked back with the others into the cavern and as they did Naruto mouth opened slightly and said "Beautiful...ow." as he grabbed his head.

Mikoto said "What's wrong Naruto." in a worried tone.

Naruto said "Burns...my eyes are itiching and burning and I'm feeling light headed...like I'm running out of chakra."

Itachi activated his Sharingan and said "Naruto, close your eyes...your sending chakra to your eyes, try pulling chakra away from it and see if it helps."

Naruto closed his eyes and after a few moments frowned and said "Darkness...I'm blind again."

Mikoto covered her mouth as she looked at Naruto sadly and said "I'm so sorry little one."

Itachi said "Naruto, try sending chakra to your eyes again."

Naruto said "What the...I can see...but my eyes burn." as he reached up to his glasses began to rub his eyes and Itachi froze and grab Naruto hand startling him and said "Naruto, I'm going to remove your glasses a moment. I need to see your eyes so it might be bright or painful but please endure it a moment. OK."

Naruto nods and Itachi slowly reached up and pulled Naruto glasses off and Mikoto gasped and Naruto who was wincing said "It's bright, can I close them."

Itachi said "Yes."

Naruto said "Why did you need to see my eyes."

Itachi said "Because...you are now an Uchiha, Naruto. You know have the Sharingan in your eyes."

Naruto frowned and snapped his fingers and took his glasses from Itachi and put them back on and said "What does that...ow, not again." as he closed his eyes and withdrew the charka from his eyes.

Mikoto said "It means we have even more training to do little one. You can have your eye sight for short periods of time when you activate your Sharingan but it draws off your charka quickly which is why you keep getting light headed from running through your chakra."

Naruto nods and said "I can live with that. I thought I never would ever get to see again...that the last thing I ever would remember seeing was the point of the senbon needle before it entered my eyes...but you gave me my sight back. I can live with this."

Mikoto smiled and said "For you, your sight will be just an aid. We will keep the fact you have the Sharingan a secet for now until you are able to defend yourself. Only the 3 of us will know...Itachi, I want you to train with Naruto. The reason is I plan to enter Naruto in the accademy next year and the fact he's blind is going to be known to all. I'm going to take the blame from the Hokage and your father on this."

Itachi turned to her as did Naruto and Naruto said "What do you mean mother. What's going to happen."

Mikoto said "It's adult business little one. The only thing that is going to happen is the Hokage who has been looking for you will be angry until I tell him how I found you near death and blind and I decided to give you protection until you could defend and take care of yourself. As for my husband he will be angry that I didn't tell him but when I tell him that the jutsu that you and I have invented to help restore sight was for the good of the clan to help our clan members to defeat enemies who would use jutsu that blind us so we can still fight making thier jutsu useless then he won't be able to say much."

Itachi said "I will also say that I agreed with this plan mother since I will help train Naruto but the problem is do we have a jutsu that we can pass off."

Mikoto said "Oh, I guess I must have forgot about that. To help Naruto while he was learning to eat, drink, and take care of himself at first I was working on how to teach him and I actually did come up with a couple of jutsu that enhance our other senses so that we can mimic what Naruto does naturally...but for now I think that it has been a very tiring day for all of us. Naruto, I want you to please be careful and not over do it with trying to see. You got a whole life time of sights ahead of you. Don't take things to quickly. Rest and tomorrow we will begin training you more. Either Itachi or I will come see you every chance we get to train with you. Alright."

Naruto said "Yes mother, ni-san."

Mikoto said "And remember to read your lessons."

Itachi said "Read." as he looked at his mother.

Naruto said "Yes. Mother and I came up with a way I can read anything written by sending my chakra like a river over the area where it is written and since the paper and the ink have different qualities I can focus on lowering my chakra output to just enough where the words just appear to me bath in chakra."

Mikoto said "It also works another way. Say you just wrote a scroll and wrapped it up and left. Naruto can come in shortly later and send his chakra over the table top and read what you wrote which could give him the ability to read enemy plans after they were drawn up without the enemy knowing he has them."

Itachi said "Impressive."

Naruto said "Thank you...but you should see my taijutsu."

A couch drew both thier attentions and Mikoto said "Don't get to arogant Naruto. Your good, but there is always someone bigger, stronger, faster, or smarter."

Naruto said "Yes mother." in a more somber tone.

Mikoto smiled and walked over and kissed Naruto on the forehead and said "Get some rest. Tomorrow your training continues."

Naruto said "Yes mother, it was nice meeting you ni-san."

Itachi said "It was a pleasure to see you also Naruto-kun."

Mikoto said "Well lets go then, bye little one." as both her and Itachi left.

Naruto sent chakra to his eyes and looked around one last time before he shut them off and thought "_Thank you mother."_ as a tear rolled down his face.

1 year later

Naruto set in the cave where he had lived the past several years and thought "_Somethings definately not right. Mom and Ni-san hasn't been back for nearly a month. Even if it's bad weather at least one of them should have come by to see me before that since I was suppose to start at the accademy sometime soon...I guess I have no choice but to leave and see what's going on...I'm nervous...it's been so long since I actually left this place...tonight...I'll leave tonight."_

Several hours later Naruto was dressed in a pair of black pants, a blue shirt and a black cloak that was pulled over his head with a mask that covered the lower half of his face as he exited the cave and sent chakra to his eyes a moment to see the night area around him before he stop the chakra and snapped his finger and a moment later seeing the area was clear he began to walk away.

A little bit later Naruto found the Uchiha district and he frowned and thought "_Silence...everything is so...silent here. There is no one here...why though. Mother said there was over 100 Uchiha so where are they."_

As Naruto walked he began to sniff around and frowned and thought "_Blood...old blood._.._A lot of it also."_ as he decided to send chakra to his eyes again and began to look around.

After a few minutes Naruto frowned as he saw all the dried blood on the ground or in the houses and as he exited one of the houses and walked into the street and after a moment said "You can come out. I know the 4 of you are there."

4 figures jumped around him in a diamond formation and the one in front of him said "Who are you and why are you here."

Naruto said "I'm looking for someone. My name is Kashou Uchiha and I am looking my mother."

The four figure tensed and one said "How can we be sure that you are an Uchiha."

Naruto smirked sending chakra to his eyes and looked up and said "Sharingan." as he looked at the person in front of him and saw a ANBU in a INU mask.

Inu tensed and said "It appears that he's telling the truth. Where have you been. Who is your mother. Are there any other survivors."

Naruto frowned and said "What do you mean survivors. What exactly happened here. Why is there so much blood on the ground."

Inu said "You mean you don't know."

Naruto said "Know what."

Inu frowned and said "I hate to be the one to inform you of this but 3 weeks ago the Uchiha clan with the exception of you and Sasuke Uchiha were all massacred by Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto frowned and closed his eyes and all the ANBU tensed as they felt chakra coming off of Naruto a moment before suddenly it was gone and Naruto said "Your wrong. There are 2 other survivors. I can feel mother and Ni-sans chakra signature. Thier alive." as he took off running.

Inu said "Quick, follow him." as he began to run after the figure.

20 minutes later Naruto followed by the 4 ANBU came to the Uchiha shrine and Naruto frowned as he entered the room and began to look around and Inu said "Where are they."

Naruto said "Thier chakra signature is below us..another cave maybe...I don't know how to get to them but they are directly below us...maybe 20 feet...Ni-san chakra signature is weak...everyone be quite and don't move." as he began to tap the tiles with his foot. after checking several he stopped and said "This one...it's hollow."

Another ANBU said "How can you be sure."

Naruto did some handsigns Inu recognised and as Naruto merged into the ground Inu said "Earth style:Headhunter no jutsu. Stay here." as he walked to the tile Naruto was on and repeated the jutsu.

Naruto appeared in a tunnel with torches that were on fire and Naruto said "Mother, Ni-san." as he began to move down the tunnel.

Mikoto voice said "Little one. Is that you."

Naruto came out of the tunnel and gasped as he saw Mikoto who looked wounded and then saw Itachi who was covered in bandages and wounds and Naruto said "What happened." as he ran over to Itachi side.

Mikoto looked down and said "Itachi and I were about to come get you for your first day of school when these men dressed like ANBU with the kanji of NE on thier mask appeared. They began to attack everyone. Men, women, children. We were right at the edge of the Uchiha district when they got to us and we were forced to fight and we began to lure them away from where you lived. We killed most of them and took shelter in the shrine. They surrounded the shrine and Itachi and I were forced to hide here in the tomb of Madara Uchiha. After that Itachi passed out from blood loss and been in a coma ever since. I couldn't leave him in fear of those men still being around even though I was worried that they may have found you or Sasuke."

Inu voice said "Sasuke fine." as he came walking out and Mikoto stood up quickly grabbing her sword and Naruto said "Mother stop. It's Kakashi."

Mikoto frowned and said "Are you sure little one." not taking her eyes off of Kakashi.

Naruto said "Yes."

Mikoto lowered her sword and kneeled beside Itachi body and said "Are you sure Sasuke safe."

Inu said "Yes but...if what you said is true then someone impersinated Itachi and used the Magnekyou Sharingan on him."

Mikoto tensed and looked at Inu and said "That's not possible. After Madara Uchiha killed the Shodaime the Uchiha clan hid all records of how to obtain that eye in this shrine since his body was never recovered. This shrine is dedicated to his forbidden beliefs and teaching to ensure that no one else will ever follow them. They were all destroyed and all that is left is the general idea of his beliefs which is written on the wall there. No one in our clan knows how to obtain that cursed eye...Sasuke OK thought...right."

Inu said "Yes. He spent a week in the hospital but he's living in an apartment and returned to the accademy."

Naruto said "Mother...my eyes."

Mikoto turned quickly and said "Stop using them little one."

Naruto nods and Mikoto saw his eyes change from the Sharingan to regular pale blue.

Inu looked questionably and asked "What's wrong with his eyes. Who is he and why does he call you mother and Itachi brother."

Mikoto frowned and looked at Naruto who nods and Naruto said "My name is Kashou Wan Uchiha. I am the adopted son of Mikoto Uchiha who adopted and raised me after my parents passed away."

Mikoto smiled slightly and said "Kashou was blinded by bandits when his parents passed away. I created a jutsu that gives him the Sharingan when he sends chakra to his eyes but it has the same effects as your transplant. It sucks his chakra quickly. When he is not using his Sharingan he is blind but we have trained him to use soundwaves to see. He is also a wind element so he is able to use the Windtracker jutsu that Suna hunter nins use as well as he's a sensor. Truth is he can see better then a person who does have eyes. He just does it differently."

_**NOTE:FOR NOW ON NARUTO WILL BE KNOWN AS KASHOU. KASHOU MEANS LITTLE AND WAN MEANS ONE. LITTLE ONE UCHIHA.**_

Inu said "How does he know who I am."

Kashou said "I see sound waves and while I can see your mask I can also see your voice bouncing off your mask and I recognise it from the Bingo Book...mom, is ni-san going to be OK."

Mikoto said "He's stable but he needs medical attention. I also want the Sandaime to make a public announcement about the truth that Itachi is innocent and the real people who attacked our clan to be brought to justice."

Kakashi said "Right...um...how do I let the rest of my team down here."

Mikoto said "You can't. Only someone with a Sharingan can get down here."

Kakashi said "Can we use Shushin to leave this place. If so I can then get my team to get a medic and come back and help carry him out. I'll also send word to the Hokage to come."

Mikoto said "Yes, that would be appreicated...Can you give us about 10 minutes. I...I want to see my other son privately since I haven't seen him in nearly a month."

Kakashi nods and sushins away and Mikoto turned and said "You used that jutsu Kushina taught you to die your hair."

Kashou said "Yeah. Every hair on my body is now red just like moms."

Mikoto said "Who would have thought that a guy would ever be able to get a good use out of a kunoichi's long term infiltration jutsu...what about your whiskers."

Kashou frowned and said "I've used the seal dad gave me to hide the seal on my stomach. I've also did this to hide them." as he pulled down the scarf and Mikoto eyes widen and said softly "Oh little one...why."

Kashou whose face showed several scars across his cheeks making it impossible to see the whiskers for the scars said "Because I wanted a new life and I knew if I was caught that you would have to tell about me and I didn't want the Kyuubi to cause you or ni-san any trouble. I'll just say the attack that took my parents lifes and my blindness, also caused these scars. Mom and dad don't care about our family name. All they care about is me so we've talked about it and created a new name and a new life...I'll only have this as a reminder." as he pulled up his cloak and Mikota saw the Uchiha symbol had ben cut in half and made to appear to be 2 D's with a red one in back and a blue one in front.

Kashou said "This will be my clan symbol from now on. It shows I am a branch of the Uchiha clan since my children won't have the Sharingan while trying to honor my other parents as well which is why it is slightly different."

Mikoto said "They will have the Sharingan if I teach you the jutsu I used on you."

Kashou said "Maybe...he's back."

Inu walked in and said "I hope I'm not intruding."

Kashou said "No...let's get ni-san some help." as he went to pick up Itachi left arm while Mikoto took his right. Kakashi took his feet and Kashou sent chakra over all 4 of them and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves suprising Inu.

They appeared in the shrine where the other 3 ANBU were as a medical team along with the Sandaime arrived and the Sandaime said "Mikoto...I'm sorry for your loss but I am thankful you are alive as is your son. I'll make a public announcement first thing in the morning to notify the entire village the truth but do you have any idea who those men were that attacked your clan."

Mikoto said "All I can tell you for sure is they had the kanji for NE on thier mask."

The Sandaime said "I see...I don't know who they are..." Kashou flinched as he heard this which Mikoto saw as the Sandaime continued "But I will do all in my power to see that the guilty are brought to justice."

Mikoto asked "Are you alright little one." while placing her hand on his shoulder and tapped a spot she used to calm him.

Kashou said "Just a little tired mother." understanding she wanted him to stay calm and quite.

Mikoto said "Alright...lets get him to the Hospital and I thank you for your kind words Hokage-sama. Could you please bring Sasuke to the hospital. I want to see my other son is safe with my own eyes."

The Sandaime said "First thing in the morning I will have him brought to you as it is 3 am and he is most likely asleep and we need to make sure Itachi will be OK. There is nothing Sasuke can do for him right now."

Mikoto said "Very well but please put a team to protect him because who ever it was that attacked our clan may come back to finish the job if they hear we survived."

The Sandaime said "I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Take them to the Hospital."

An hour later Mikoto wand Kashou were sitting in the waiting room and Kashou whispered "He lied mother. He knows who those men were."

Mikoto said "I know." in a quite tone

Kashou said "What should we do."

Mikoto said "For now, nothing except you rest. Tomorrow we will unite what's left of our family and we train and prepare. I don't want Sasuke to know that the Sandaime lied though. If he lied he must have done it for a good reason, most likely to protect us."

Kashou nods and laid his head on her lap and she began to rub his red hair genlty as he closed his eyes and said "I don't like hospitals mother, the smell and sounds here...confuse me." as he went to sleep.

Mikoto smiled and began to hum lightly to him as she prayed for the future of herself and her children.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sasuke Uchiha was on his way to the accademy when an ANBU appeared and said "Excuse me Uchiha-san but the Hokage has requested your present at the hospital. It appears that some other Uchiha members have been found alive."

Sasuke eyes widen and took off running toward the hospital as fast as he could.

When Sasuke arrived at the hospital he saw the Sandaime standing there and he said quickly "Is it true. Has some Uchiha clan members been found alive."

The Sandaime said "Yes...they are in the ICU area so please be quite and I'll take you to them. Come." as he began to lead Sasuke through the hospital.

As they came to the ICU waiting area Sasuke and the Sandaime saw Kashou who was doing a hand stand push up and they heard Kashou say "215, 216, 217..." as he kept on going.

Sasuke looked around and the Sandaime said "Where is your mother at Kashou."

Kashou said "225." as he pushed off and flipped in the air before landing on his feet.

Sasuke gasped as a pair of Sharingan eyes was looking at the Sandaime and Sasuke and Kashou asked "So your Sasuke. I'm Kashou." as his Sharingan faded and lifeless dull blue eyes replaced them.

Sasuke turned and said "What is going on here. How does he have the Sharingan and who is he."

A voice that froze Sasuke in place said "His name is Kashou and he has the Sharingan because I gave it to him son."

Sasuke turned quickly and saw Mikoto and he said in an unsure voice "Mom." and as Mikoto nods and smiled Sasuke screamed "MOM." as he ran over and hugged her tightly as tears fell from his face.

Kashou smiled slightly as he turned and grabbed his sunglasses and glanced at the Sandaime who was looking at him and asked "Is there something you need Sandaime-sama."

The Sandaime said "Sorry, I just can't shake the feeling you seem familiar somehow...would you mind taking off your face mask so that I can see your face."

Kashou said "I hope your not easily disturbed." as he reached up and pulled down his face mask and Sasuke gasped as the Sandaime eyes widen and Kashou said "I looked so much like my father that they wanted to erase all traces of his face from the world and went slice happy on my face when they attacked me."

The Sandaime said "I'm sorry...have you thought about having a medic look at it or a skin graph. I think they might be able to get rid of some if not most of the scaring."

Kashou said "A medic did look at it when they were healing my eyes as best they could. They said the blades were bathed in something to make the wounds even more severe. They said because of this that the only thing that might heal it would be time. Mother has suggested that I might have a tattoo placed over them but wanted me to wait until I'm a teen because she said when my baby fat leaves my face that it could cause the tattoo to distort. I think I might do it but I'm probably going to get this on my face. It's sort of the clan symbol I am going to use to honor my birth parents as well as my adopted mother and my new clan." as he tapped the symbol on his chest before he pulled his face mask up.

The Sandaime asked "What was your birth parents names if you don't mind me asking."

Kashou said "If you don't mind I would rather not tell you because I do not know you outside of what mother has told me and with the fact that I find things strange that our clan was attacked inside the village and no one outside of the clan came to thier aid shows me either one of 2 things. Either the ninja of Konoha suck or they had help from someone inside Konoha and if it's that latter I would rather not alert the people who attacked me and destroyed my birth parents who ever they were. Information is power and the people who destroyed the Uchiha clan could use the information about my birth parents to gain allies to finish the job and I will do all I can to protect mother and both my ni-san's."

The Sandaime said "I see...I could order you to tell me."

Kashou said "You could...but could you answer me something...are the men with the mask and the kanji for NE your ninja."

The Sandaime said quickly "No."

Kashou said "Good." before the sound of metal hitting something was heard and everyone turned to the corner of the room as another Kashou stood and another figure slumped to the ground.

The Kashou who was standing in front of the Sandaime melted into a puddle of water and the one in the corner who they could see was holding a metal clip board said "I knocked him out so you can have your men interrigate this man and find out who he is and who are his allies." as he picked up the head and showed everyone the man had a mask with the kanji for NE on it.

Mikoto said "Kashou...why did you attack him."

Kashou said "He's got a set of poison weapons up his sleave. I could smell the poison on them when he was waiting in the hall disguised as a doctor. I also detected the other 3 men who changed out with him who have been watching us since shortly after we got here this morning. When you went into the bathroom this one entered the room so I am forced to believe that they were waiting for you to return and to kill you and possibly me. If the Sandaime hadn't of been here when you walked out he most likely would have ambushed you. When he entered the room I had went and quickly got a drink of water and created a Mizubunshin and had it come back and begin to excercise to distract him while I henged into a nurse and grab a clip board off the patience room right down the hall and came back to talk to him quitely about the patient like a doctor and nurse would do until he let his guard down by focusing on my clone. Luckily for me I knew enough about anatomy to fake what I was saying and he didn't know enough to detect my act. I then used the clip board and hit him across the back of the head as hard as I could to knock him out." as he dropped the clip board.

Sasuke looked around confused and said "What's going on."

Mikoto said "Sasuke, the Sandaime told us what you saw and happened to you but I can tell you that it wasn't really Itachi. Someone impersinated Itachi who is currently in the ICU injured and he was with me protecting me when our clan was attacked by a group of mask men wearing the same mask as the man on the ground there. We don't know who they are but they are the real killers of our clan. The person who impersinated Itachi was also a member of them."

Sasuke said "But...Ni-san Sharingan."

Mikoto said "I know this is hard to believe Sasuke but let me ask you something. I was told you saw Itachi standing over your fathers and my body. How could I be here and be there dead."

Sasuke thought a moment and Mikoto said "You were in a genjutsu son. Someone used a genjutsu on you for some reason while Itachi and I were hiding in the underground chamber under the Uchiha shrine."

Sasuke eyes widen and said "Itachi...I mean the guy who pretended to be ni-san was telling me to look up the secret of the Magnekyou Sharingan in the underground chamber under the shrine."

Mikoto frowned and said "They must have been hoping that you would open the chamber to get to Itachi and me before killing you." while she thought "_Or they were after the secret of the Magnekyou Sharingan themselves."_

Kashou said "So Konoha ninja suck huh." making everyone look at him as they saw him sitting on the guy back who now had his hands tied behind his back along with his feet.

The Sandaime said "What makes you say that."

Kashou said "Besides the fact your suppose to be the strongest ninja of the village and you couldn't detect me using a henge or this guy using one or the fact that I have knocked this guy out several minutes ago and you haven't had someone more skilled then a 8 year old child standing guard over him or come take him away for interigation. It's almost like your trying to give him a chance to escape."

The Sandaime said "Are you suggesting I was involved in the Uchiha clan massacre."

Kashou said "No...but mother and I both knowed you lied last night about knowing who these men were. She told me you probably had a reason to lie to keep us safe from whoever they are but the fact they would try and attack us here in the hospital where you should have had someone stationed on us as a precaution of someone coming to finish what they started and yet no protection has been sent as well as your lack of reaction to the fact this guy I captured and..." as he raised his hand and did a chop on the back of the guys head and said "He was waking up. Since I am blind mostly I can hear peoples heartbeats and by reading thier body reactions and hearing thier heartbeats it is impossible to lie to me and the fact this guy was waking up while pretending to still be out of it proves it. Now answer me truthfully and I'll believe you. Did you have anything to do with our clan massacre."

The Sandaime frowned and saw all the Uchiha in the room looking at him and he said "No."

Kashou said "Do you know who was."

The Sandaime said "No."

Kashou said "Nice try, I know you just lied, you can't control your heartbeat and your body both at the same time. Answer this and I'll stop asking question and be sure to answer this truthfully cause it wouldn't be wise to lie to right now...Are you lying to protect us or are you lying to protect the ones who killed our clan."

The Sandaime said "And why should I sit here to be questioned by a child."

Kashou said "Because I know something you want to know. I am the only one who knows where the legacy of Mito Senju is. I met him before I met Mikoto and she doesn't know what I am talking about. You want to know where he is then your going to have to earn my trust and right now I have none for you."

The Sandaime eyes widen and said "How do you know about that. Where is he. Tell me." as Mikoto frowned and closed her eyes.

Kashou said "You show me yours and I'll show you mine. Mito legacy is alive. He saved my life and I owe him for that and my honor won't allow me to reveal his secret to an enemy. Right now I see you as an enemy since this is the third time I have had to do this." as he chopped the guy on the neck again and said "And you still haven't called someone to come arrest him.

The Sandaime frowned and looked at the man and said "I think I know who it is that attacked your clan or at least who they are pretending to be. If it is who I think is involved he is to well connected to the right people to just come out and accuse of being involved. If I were to tell who he is then I would not only be putting you and your clan at risk but also Konoha since the man knows to many of Konoha secrets. Mikoto and Itachi testimony won't be enough to prove that he was involved. He can just claim those men who did it are rogue since I ordered him to disband this group years ago. They are known at ROOT. At one time they were another set of ANBU back during the war. After the war I had them disbanded and until I heard Mikoto statement I had believe they had been. I have no proof that ROOT is being operated by the man I believe is involved. I also know that I won't get anything out of that man because he has a poison tooth he will take as soon as he wakes up long enough to which will also activate the moment anyone tries to remove it and he has a seal that prevents anyone from reading his mind also. All I can do now is investigate and try to gather more info while having someone watch the man I suspect is involved."

Mikoto asked "Is his speaking the truth little one."

Kashou said "Yes...but there is something strange going on here." as he turned to his right.

The Sandaime asked "What's strange."

Kashou said "There's someone else here...or at least was a moment ago...I couldn't see him but I could hear his heartbeat and could feel his chakra...he was in the roof a moment and then moved into the wall here but when I looked at the wall he merged with the floor and moved with the floor away. He came in following you and Sasuke and took position in the roof. At first I thought he might have been a security detail you had on Sasuke or your own personal guard but before you spoke about these ROOT you glanced around the room making sure no one was spying. If he was with you though you would have had him check the area for you or sent him away and yet you didn't so I can only assume he wasn't with you."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Are you sure."

Mikoto said "Hokage-sama, Kashou maybe young but if he says he detected someone then I'm willing to risk my life and my children on his word. It is next to impossible with the training we have put him through for anyone to get closer then 100 yards of him without him detecting them and it's to the point its all instictive now."

The Sandaime pursed his lip and said "I see...this is most disturbing. I'll have that investigated along with following all I can about ROOT and put the man I suspect under investigation but until I can prove he is involved and this isn't someone trying to frame ROOT to distract us like they did young Sasuke by impersinating Itachi I ask that you all keep quite about what you know...Now we have a deal. Where is the Senju legacy."

Kashou said "Very well, this might sound strange but the legacy told me that he met his father and mother who was sealed inside of him along with the Senju legacy and they are teaching him thier skills. He has found aid from another who saved him from those who disreguarded some law you made but who it is I don't know. I don't even know what the law was or what the legacy really is. I just know that he came to me where I live and he said he wanted to speak to me since I was the first friend he had his age and when I told him about the plan for me to join the accademy if I ever was able to overcome my handicap so that I can become a ninja he wanted to show he supported and believed in me so he gave me what I just told you soI could bribe you in exchange for agreeing to let me join the accademy. While I still want to goto the accademy I feel protecting my family is more important and the only way I can do that is by knowing if I have to protect them from you as well as whoever these ROOT are. That is all I have." as he lowered his head.

The Sandaime frowned and Mikoto said "But how did he find you Kashou."

Kashou said "He told me that he saw you arrive when he went to look for supplies to help stop my injuries and saw you take me away. He said he came to Konoha and found you and followed you one day when you came to where I lived."

Mikoto said "I see." and thought "_Kushina and Minato must have helped come up with that lie. It's to well thought out."_

The sound of a kunia going through the air drew everyone's attention before the sound of metal hitting metal was heard.

Everyone looked at Kashou who now had the metal clip board again but now it had a kunai sticking through it and Kashou said "What the hell Sasuke. That could have hit me."

Sasuke said "You have to ask what. That man is responsible for the death of my clan. I..."

The next moment he was double over as Kashou fist was in his stomach and Sasuke was forced to lay his head on Kashou shoulder.

The Sandaime raised an eyebrow and thought "_That was nearly Chunnin speed. Just how good are you Kashou."_

Kashou said "Sasuke...stop being a selfish idiot...you think your the only one hurting...Look at mother...think about Itachi-ni-san who is in ICU right now...don't you think they are hurting...that they want to see those men brought to justice and see them pay...but I said Justice Sasuke, not vengence...You don't know me but the blood that is in your body is in mine. I am your brother. I may not have known the clan as you did but I do know the loss of not having your family...I know the pain of wanting to make those who hurt them and you pay...but mother taught me the difference between justice and vengence...The Uchiha clan was the police force of Konoha. They were the protectors of Konoha and were the ones who brought the guilty to justice...are you going to destroy everything the Uchiha clan stood for and become an avenger...or are you going to become Justice...they say justice is blind...if so, I think I'm 2 steps ahead of you in bringing the honor of our clan back. The first is I am blind as justice...the second is I just saved you from becoming a murdering avenger...however that moment of vengence from you has allowed the prisoner to escape."

Everyone turned to where the ROOT ninja was and saw he was now gone.

Sasuke growled and said "Why did you let him go you..."

Kashou grab Sasuke by the neck lifting him off the ground also choking him a little and turned Sasuke head to where Mikoto was now crying while on her knees and Kashou tossed Sasuke on the ground next to her on the ground and said "Because I would rather let him go for now and catch him later then force mother to cry because she saw her children becoming monsters and demons...if you want to become a monster or demon of vengence then go ahead Sasuke, do your worse...but I'll become something more powerful, a devil of justice and beat your ass into submission to stop you from hurting the innocent...so avenger...what will you do...will you become a demon and hurt all in your path for vengence...including our family murderer." as he began to walk over to where his glasses were now in the puddle that had been teh Mizubunshin.

After slipping them on Kashou said "Mother, I'm going to go grab something to eat and then head back to my home to sleep. I can't sleep here. After I found your house I found $20 on the dresser besides a picture of you and Itachi-nisan holding a baby I figure was Sasuke. I took the money in case I needed to find you."

Mikoto nods and said "Alright little one. Just be careful."

Kashou said "I will mother...and Sasuke...I'm sorry. I've been waiting to meet our clan for 3 years and the day I was suppose to meet them was the day they were killed...I may not have known them personally but Ni-san and mother had been telling me about them so I know of them and will miss that I never got a chance to meet and know them...If it helps, I was the one who found where mother and ni-san was hiding all this time. Goodbye." as he walked to the window and opened it.

The Sandaime said "What are you doing."

Kashou turned back and said "Getting lost on the road of life." as he flipped out the window backwards.

The Sandaime ran to the window and looked out it and blinked as he saw Kashou grab a pole that is used for the banner to announce the hospital location durring the Chunnin exam and he flipped over the pole a couple of times before launching himself into the air and landed on a telephone wire and was sliding across the cable until he reached the telephone pole which he slipped between the wires and slid down the pole while using chakra to hold on but not enough to actually do more then barely stick.

As he reached the ground a few kids who saw him clapped and Kashou turned to them and bowed and said "Thank you, thank you. Be sure to catch my next performance. Cya." as he began to walk toward town.

The Sandaime turned back to Mikoto who had Sasuke wrapped up in a hug and was whispering over and over "Please don't become an avenger. I don't want to lose my children also...please don't..."

The Sandaime sighed and looked at where the ninja wire that had been used to tie up the prisoner was now laying on the ground and frowned before he shushined away.

Once the Sandaime appeared in his office he said "ANBU.

4 men in animal mask appeared and the Sandaime said "I want the entire village to come to the Hokage tower in 1 hour. I have an important announcement to make. Go."

Kashou was walking through the village when he fell to his knees as water flew where his head had been moments before and a gasp was heard and a female voice said "Oh, I'm so sorry sir, are you alright. The dirty water didn't hit you did it."

Kashou stood up dusting his knees off and said "No Ms. I was able to duck under it in time. No harm done." as he turned to the person the voice belong to.

The female said "Are you sure sir."

Kashou said "Yes, I'm fine...but if you wouldn't mind, could you tell me what was in that water. It smelled like oil, water, blood, and lemon."

The female said "Um...yeah, that's pretty much what it was. Dad was sharpening some of the weapons in our family shop when he accidently cut his finger and had to goto the hospital to get some stitches. I was cleaning up the blood off the floor and the mess from the weapon oil where dad had been sharpening the weapons and spilled the oil when he cut himself...how did you know what was in it thought. I mean the waters to dirty for you to have been able to see the blood...are you an Inuzuka."

Kashou said "No, I'm not an Inuzuka. My name is Kashou Uchiha Ms..."

The female said "Uchiha. I thought that Sasuke kid was the only Uchiha...you don't look like them either...your not trying to take credit for thier name are you." saying the last part in an accusing tone.

Kashou said "No but it appears you have no manners since I was kind enough to offer my name even though you doubted it when proper manners would have had you give me your name. As such I must go since I haven't ate since last night and trying to find a decent place for a meal as well as more pleasant company. Good day Ms." as he turned and started to walk away.

Kashou had only made it a couple of feet when the female voice said "Wait...Kashou was it." as the girl ran over to him.

Kashou said "Yes Ms."

The female said "Tenten...My name is Tenten. My family doesn't have a last name Uchiha-sama."

Kashou said "It's a pleasure to meet you Tenten but I must insist that you refer to me simply as Kashou. Even though my parents and big brother insisted on teaching me proper respect I'd prefer not to act like I have a stick up my ass and earn respect instead of having it given to me because of my family."

Tenten smiled slightly as an ANBU appeared on the roof and using a sound ampligication jutsu "ATTENTION EVERYONE. THERE IS A VILLAGE WIDE MEETING IN FRONT OF THE HOKAGE TOWER IN LESS THEN AN HOUR. THE HOKAGE HAS STATED HE WANTS THE ENTIRE VILLAGE PRESENT. PLEASE BE SURE TO GET THERE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION." before he shushined away.

Tenten who had looked up turned back to Kashou who had both his hands over his ears and Tenten saw blood on his hands and her eyes got wide and said "Kashou...Kashou..." but Kashou didn't move as he was still hunched slightly with his hands covering his ears.

Tenten frowned and quickly grab his hand and began to lead him toward her family shop though Kashou was stumbling as he walked as she pulled him.

Once they got to the shop she quickly grab a chair and put it in front of him and Kashou who was still holding his ears hadn't moved and Tenten pursed her lips and shoved him into the chair before she quickly moved to grab a first aid kit and said softly "Just hold on."

Once she returned she said "Move your hands...Kashou, move your hands...shit, your really are deaf right now, aren't you. Stupid ANBU. Ruptured your eardrums." as she grab Kashou glasses and removed them and froze as she saw the pale blue eyes and thought "_Holy shit, he's blind and now deaf. No wonder he talked about smell and why his ears are damaged. He must send chakra to his ears to enhance them like we read about in the accademy to help him get around."_

Kashou was scared as he lost his hearing and then as he felt himself getting pulled by someone thought "_What the hells going on. My ears, they hurt." _

As he was pushed in a chair and felt his glasses come off he thought "_No choice."_ as he sent chakra to his eyes and thought "_Sharingan."_

Tenten who was staring at his eyes saw them turn red and the Sharingan come to life.

Kashou saw Tenten and saw the first aid kit and the bandages in Tenten hands said "Tenten right...I can't hear you right now, move your head yes or no...listen, as you saw I'm normally blind. I don't want to go in it right now but at the moment I'm also deaf thanks to a pair of ruptured ear drums. Luckily I can heal my ears but I can't do it here inside the village. I have to be somewhere with near complete silence. I need to get back to my home but I don't have enough chakra to keep my Sharingan on to see all the way to my house. I need your help to get me there so I can heal. Will you help me."

Tenten moved her lips and Kashou said "I can't read lips. It was on my to do list but I can't read lips and I can't goto the hospital because someone has already attack my clan and already tried to kill my mother earlier today in front of the Hokage at the hospital. They may try again so my mother and brother are both at the hospital guarding my other brother who is in ICU. That is part of what the meeting is about, about more Uchiha survivors being found but because of the danger and the fact I need silence I can't go there due to all the noise there...please, will you help me."

Tenten slowly nods her head and Kashou said "Thank you. Do you know where the Uchiha district is...good, I need you to take me to the Uchiha district by holding my hand and guide me there. I'll have to shut off my chakra to my eyes so I don't pass eye so I'll be completely blind and deaf. I'm putting my life in your hands. I don't want people to know about my weakness either so you can't tell anyone. I'm going to put my glasses back on and shut off my Sharinan. When we get to the Uchiha district take my glasses off so I'll know to send chakra to them. Do you understand...good, thank you." as he put his glasses on.

Tenten was shocked by what she just heard and thought "_He is trusting me...ME, with his life...I got to help him. It's my duty as a future kunoichi to help him."_ as she stood up and grabbed a couple of kunais and put them in her weapon pouch before she grab Kashou hand and lead him out of the stoor and closed up the shop quickly before leading toward the Uchiha district.

10 minutes later they arrived and Tenten removed his glasses and Kashou quickly looked around and said "Good, now you see that shrine at the very end. Head toward it but instead of heading to it you will see a path heading back into the woods on the right side after you pass the last house. Head toward the woods and when we get there let me know." as he put his glasses back on.

Tenten began to lead him while looking around nervous.

Once they made it to the edge of the woods Tenten took off his glasses again and said "Good, were almost there. About 300 yards straight ahead you will come to a little hill, when you do lead us to the right around the hill. On the back side of the hill you will see a tombstone by itself in a clearing. When we get there let me know." as he put on his glasses again

It took 10 minutes for Tenten to see the tombstone and thought "_Where is his home. Why are we here."_

When they were in front of the Tombstone Tenten took off Kashou glasses again and Kashou said "Thank you Tenten. I am in your debt. I ask that you not tell anyone about this place...your looking around confused like your wondering where I live...I shouldn't do this but since you have saved me and helped me in my time of need I'll show you where I live but you can't tell anyone ever. Do you agree...good, follow me." as he walked straight toward the hill away from the tombstone and Tenten watched him and was shocked when she saw him disappear. A few seconds later Kashou head popped out of the wall and said "Genjutsu, that tombstone is actually a seal array that cast a genjutsu to hide the entrance to my home, one that not even the Sharingan or Byakugan can see through. Come."

Tenten bit her lip and walked toward the entrance and closed her eyes as she walked in...When she opened her eyes she found herself in a tunnel and saw Kashou with both his hands on the walls walking down the tunnel.

Not wanting to be left behind and possibly get lost she began to follow him and thought "_No wonder there are survivors. They must have been hiding here."_

A few minute later Tenten eyes widen as she saw the cavern and thought "_Beautiful. He lives here."_ as she looked around in amazement.

Kashou stumbled toward the house and Tenten quickly ran up and helped lead him so he could close his eyes.

When they got inside the house Tenten saw several pictures of a blond hair boy with whiskers on his face along with a black hair woman and sometimes a black hair boy.

Kashou walked over to a black pool in the floor and laid down in it and was partially submerged in water and then the next moment a red hair woman appeared in a puff of smoke shocking Tenten but the woman put her fingers to her own lips and moved her fingers in a come motion.

Tenten nods and followed the woman. After they left the house and walked across a small stream the woman said "Thank you for doing that...Tenten was your name, right."

Tenten nods and the red hair woman said "Your father, is his name Dustin...OK, I know your father. I also knew your mother. I don't have much time and after I disappear in a few minutes I want you to leave the way you came in and head back to the village and tell no one about this place or what you saw or heard. I do however want you to give your father a message for me, can you do that."

Tenten said "Why should I. Who are you."

The woman said "Your father can tell you who I am if you will give him this message. Yellow and Red make Orange called the Spiraling Maelstrom of Wave and Wind. You got that...good, say it 5 times for me so I know you actually got it...good, now your father is probably worried about you but if you tell him that message he won't be mad or anything. Just give him that message and tell him the usual. He will understand what it means. Now go and be sure you don't tell anyone."

Tenten turned and said "But why don't you tell him. Who are you. Why should I do this."

The woman said "Because you don't want to piss off a ghost." as she passed her hand through Tenten face who paled and screamed before running away.

After Tenten was gone the woman went up in smoke.

Inside the cabin Kashou was covered in a light layer of red chakra with his eyes closed inside the water.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tenten finally got back to the village her nerves had calmed down a moment and she put her hand on her chest and began to take a calming breath and thought "_A ghost. It explains how she appeared in smoke...wait smoke...son of a...a bunshin. I was tricked by an accademy jutsu. Just who the hell was that lady...and where is everyone...oh yeah, the meeting."_ as she quickly ran toward the Hokage tower.

When she got there the Sandaime Hokage had just walked out on the balcony of the Hokage tower and said using a voice projection jutsu "People of Konoha...I know many of you are wondering what I have called this meeting about...I have called it for several reasons...the first is that new information has came to light about the Uchiha Massacre as well as a couple of other survivors have been found."

Murmors broke out at this and the Sandaime waited until they calmed down and said "Now from the survivor we have found out that it was not actually Itachi Uchiha who massacred the clan...Someone had cast a genjutsu on Sasuke to make him believe it was Itachi while also trying to trick him into opening the secret entrance to the place the rest of the survivors of the Uchiha clan had went during the attack on thier clan when thier injuries became to much to continue...the survivors are Mikoto Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi himself, as well as the adopted son of Mikoto Uchiha, Kashou Uchiha."

Murmors broke out again and Tenten thought "_So everything was true."_

The Sandaime held up his hand and said "Now I know you are all wondering who it is that is responsible for the Uchiha massacre. Mikoto and I spoke and she informed me it wasn't 1 person but several people. Because of the fact these people have already used deception to trick us into believing Itachi was guilty when he was just another victim makes me cautious in assuming who these men appeared to be is real also. I won't tell who this group was so that we can investigate them and find out if it was really them or if it was someone impersinating them. I do this also because this group was able to train, plan, and attack a clan with a bloodline. This could be an act to prepare for war by one of our enemies and they could be trying to frame loyal allies to weaken us. As such I plan to meet with all the clan heads as well as the ninja council and we are going to discuss plans to prepare Konoha for the worst case scenario. Until we can find out who the guilty party truly is I am limiting the power of the civilian council. Koharu, Homaru. You both will meet with the council and listen to them but you are not allowed to make any agreements with them. You will bring me a list of anything that is important and I will overlook it to see if it will be implimented. You will be my liason between the civilian council and myself but you both will not have any other duty besides keeping civilian moral high. You will not be involved in any of the military side of the village."

Homaru said "Why are you limiting our aid at a time like this Hiruzen."

The Sandaime said "Look at what has happened and ask me that question again. Can you honestly tell me that you and Koharu will both be able to protect yourselfs from a group of enemies that was able to nearly massacre the entire Uchiha clan. Neither of you have been on anything but a political mission in over 10 years. By limiting your involvement to just the civilian aspect of the village, you both will become less of a security risk for an enemy to try and capture for information on our plans or investigation. While I also have not been on any missions in about that long I proved that even with retirement I was still one of the strongest ninja of this village when I was able to wound Kyuubi and push it away from the village until the Yondaime arrived to defeat it. Can either of you make such a claim."

Koharu said "No Hiruzen. You do make a valid point...what will happen after the investigation is over."

The Sandaime looked at the Hokage monument and said "After the up comming Chunnin exams that will be here in a year I want both of you to retire and pass on the title of elder. I will give you a list of possible candidates to interview and then you will tell me your findings and I will make a decision on that info who will be the next elders. I will then teach them what they need to know with your help until the time the Chunnin exams come back to Konoha a second time. When that happens I will be stepping down as Hokage again and will have a replacement selected...and Danzo, you are not eligable for either the position of elder or Hokage as you have not been on a mission yourself even longer then the elders or myself and you have lost your eye and most of the mobility in your arm...in fact, do to the fact I see now how the older generation needs to start passing on the will of fire to the next generation I am issuing a law right now. All ninja council members and elder, must be able to pass a physical as well as be able to go on any mission of any rank at any moment. Any ninja council member who does not meet these requirements will have to step down and be replaced with someone who does. This will go into effect immediately with the exception of Koharu and Homaru since they have already been notified they will be replaced regaurdless."

Danzo said "Why are you doing this Hiruzen. Why are you cutting the power to the council and replacing the elders and kicking me off the council."

The Sandaime said "You want to know, fine...someone had to have helped the enemy that attacked the Uchiha clan by giving them information on our patrol routes as well be able to keep all the ninja of our village from investigating the battles in the Uchiha district. While I don't know who it was, I do know only a handful of people had access to that information or power. You are my number one suspect since it was your former ANBU unit named ROOT that was being impersinated which I ordered disbanded years ago and since I saw a ROOT member earlier today who tried to assassinate Uchiha Mikoto in the hospital before he escaped I have no choice but to put you under investigation as well as limit your access to village secrets which is another reason why I am forcing Koharu and Homaru to retire since you 3 are very close to each other. Even closer to each other then both my former teammates and I am...and now, everyone in the village knows that you are the one I am investigating and will be watching you."

Danzo said "You have no proof I am in any way involved. You said it yourself. I could be getting impersinated."

Hiruzen said "Possibly...but you know the funny thing about rats Danzo, they always return to thier nest when there in danger."

BOOM

A huge fireball was seen in the distance scaring many and Danzo turned to the fireball and paled and thought "_NO...it can't be."_ before his eyes widen before rolling in the back of his head as Hiruzen appeared behind Danzo and hit him in the back of the neck.

The Sandaime said "ANBU, take Danzo to Ibiki for interrigation and check the sight of the explosion to see if any ROOT members survived it." before he shushined back to the balcony and unleashed his KI and said "SILENCE."

As everyone froze and paled the Sandaime said "Now that I have your attention I will explain what is going on. While the ROOT operative today did escape he didn't escape before I was able to place a tracking tag on him. I then had a tracking unit of ANBU follow him back to ROOT headquarters where the ANBU then contacted Inoichi Yamanaka who took control of a ROOT Agent and infiltrated the base and set explosives that would go off on my signal which you all just saw. Danzo and ROOT were responsible for the Uchiha Massacre. I had to draw everyones attention here in order to keep innocents from being caught in the blast that killed those traitors. Everything I said is true, Koharu and Homaru, you both are still carry out your orders and prepare to start teaching your successors. Now that the guilty has been caught and punished it is time for Konoha to stand back up and start moving forward to show why we are the strongest village in the world as well as who we are...dismissed."

As the Sandaime walked into his office he saw Inoichi standing there and asked "So was everything taken care of."

Inoichi said "Yes, the operation went down as planned however...I don't think that all of the ROOT members were killed. I was honestly expecting more men then I saw."

The Sandaime said "I see...We will just hope that by cutting off the head as we have that the body will soon die. If that is all, your dismissed."

Inoichi nods and shushin away.

As the people began to leave Tenten was looking around when a person put thier hand on her shoulder and said "Where have you been young lady." causing Tenten to jump in fear a moment and turned and said "Don't scare me like that daddy."

Dustin stood there looking down at his daughter and said "Sorry, you should be more alert to your surroundings...but you still haven't answered my question, where have you been. I came back to the shop and found it locked up and figured you were already here but when I got here I looked around and you weren't here. I also saw you arrive just as the Sandaime stepped out. Now where were you."

Tenten said "Um...I had to help someone home that got injured and then this lady with red hair gave me a message to give to you daddy. She said 'Yellow and Red make Orange called the Spiraling Maelstrom of Wave and Wind'. She also told me to tell you the usual."

Dustin eyes went wide as he paled and said "Tenten, what did this woman look like."

Tenten said "Well, she had red hair and..." as she began to discribe the woman and said "...and when I asked her why I should tell you that she told me I shouldn't anger ghost before she had her hand pass right through my face. At the time I was scared but I remember after I ran away that she arrived in a puff of smoke and realised that she was using a bunshin to distract me. Probably so she could help the kid who was hurt."

Dustin said "I see...Well we should get back to the shop. Come on." as he started to lead her away.

Tenten looked at her dad and asked "But who was the lady."

Dustin who kept walking said "A ghost." with an amused look on his face as Tenten paled before turning red and said "That's not funny." as she hears her dad laughing and realised he tricked her.

Dustin who was laughing thought "_But it might be the truth. I know Kushina suppose to be dead so how is she alive."_

That evening when Danzo awoke he found himself in a cell and he said "So it has come to this."

The voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi said "Yes it has my old friend."

Danzo turned and scowled and said "Why."

Hiruzen said "You messed up. You left some Uchiha alive and they spoke to freely about who was responsible for the Uchiha massacre. Also it was stupid of you to make a second attempt on them, especially in the public eye like you did."

Danzo frowned and said "So what now."

Hiruzen said "This prison was once the home of all the worst criminals of our village. Today they all died in the explosion. Now this is your new base of operation. Your job is to continue your duties to protect Konoha outside of the village but you are to leave the Uchiha's alone. I do not want any contact with them...especially the adopted son of Mikoto Uchiha...Theres something about him...I don't know what it is but he's more then he appears to be. He was the one who was able to detect your assassin and stop him while also smart enough to call me out in a way I was forced to reveal your group. He's also damn near impossible to lie to. Had I not used my wording carefully then I would have been exposed as being the one who ordered the Uchiha Massacre."

Danzo said "Should I make plans to take the boy out."

Hiruzen said "No. The boy is the only link I have to the Yondaimes legacy. I must keep him happy and make him loyal to me in order to find out where the Yondaimes son is...especially with the fact Minato and Kushina sealed themselves in the seal with the Kyuubi and are training thier son."

Danzo eye widen and said "I see...So I take it everyone here are loyal to me."

Hiruzen said "Yes, all the guards and the prisoners have been switched with ROOT members and the political prisoners were moved elsewhere. You must rise from the ashes like a pheonix and carry out your duties to protect Konoha. No matter the cost."

Danzo said "Very well my old friend." as he pushed on the cell and the door opened and Hiruzen grab Danzo by the neck and said "Make sure you do not screw up again or I won't knock you out. I will kill you." as he shushined away.

Danzo frowned and thought "_You are the light of the village while I am the shadow. That was the orders of the Nidaime all those years ago. The act of dispelling ROOT was to keep the Yondaime from finding out about us. His death was both the best and worse thing that could have happened to Konoha." _and said "ROOT."

All the 'prisoners' and 'guards' stood at attention and Danzo said "We have much work to do."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Kashou was still laying in the water when he snapped his eyes open and sat up.

A few moments later the door to the cabin opened up and Mikoto walked in and blinked and said "Why are you laying in the pool Kashou."

Kashou said "I got careless. I was speaking with a girl about my age named Tenten and we sort of started off on the wrong foot because she didn't believe me when I said I was an Uchiha at first but then as I started to leave she stopped me and tried to start over. I didn't trust her so I decided to listen to her heartbeat and enhanced my hearing enough to hear it when this ANBU appeared and used a sound amplifying jutsu to say something."

Mikoto winced and said "Busted your eardrums again huh."

Kashou sighed and said "Yeah. Both of them and since I was in the middle of a crowd I couldn't use my other vision but Tenten helped me to her family shop and I had to reveal my Sharingan to her and I got her to help me back here...I know I wasn't suppose to bring anyone here but I didn't have enough chakra to use my eyes all the way here and I didn't want to send the wrong message and get attacked using my other vision while I was weakened so I had to trust her...mom seems to know her somehow and after I got here she appeared and took Tenten outside and sent her away. I don't know what was said but Tenten left quickly."

Mikoto frowned and said "It couldn't be helped I guess. Just be careful who you bring here because even though Danzo been arested and ROOT was destroyed yesterday by the Sandaime others could still try and target our clan or us individually."

Kashou blinked and said "Wait, back up, what happened yesterday."

Mikoto began to explain what happened at the town meeting and Kashou frowned and said "I see...I wonder what caused him to change his mind. He was pretty adament about not revealing that info."

Mikoto began to open her mouth but stopped and looked at Kashou and said "I didn't realise it before but your to damn mature for your age son. What 8 year old knows the word adament and actually knows how to use it."

Kashou said "And...something wrong with that."

Mikoto shook her head and said "Never mind. I came to get you to enter you into the accademy. I have Sasuke returning to the accademy today as well."

Kashou asked "How's Itachi ni-san."

Mikoto said "Better. The doctors said he should awaken today and be able to be moved out to the floor probably today or tomorrow but he will still have to stay in the hospital for the rest of the week just to make sure he healed right."

Kashou nods and stood up and Mikoto said "And why did you sleep in your cloths. I know the seals around that pool make it where the water won't ever get cold but still, sleeping in wet cloths isn't good for you."

Kashou pouted and said "Yes mother." as he went and grab a change of cloths and headed toward the bathroom and Mikoto walked over to the fridge and pantry and frowned as she began to get things to start making breakfast and thought "_I need to restock his supplies here."_

When Kashou got out he found a simple breafast of rice and water and he smiled and said "I missed you mother."

Mikoto said "And I missed you as well little one. Eat up and we will go to the accademy."

Kashou asked "What are we going to do now mother...I mean the living arrangements."

Mikoto face went neutral and said "Your going to stay here. I would bring Sasuke here or have you move in with him after we got the clan houses cleaned up but...Sasuke got a fanclub that is being VERY pushy. I don't want them following him here or harrassing you until you get use to being around people. I know you can lose them but still I don't want to put you or your brother through more then you both have been already."

Kashou nods and said "Mother...I know you wanted me and Sasuke to be close and be in the same class...but I don't think that's a good idea anymore. Sasuke and I got off on the wrong foot because of what happened and I can already tell he and I will most likely have a few problems with not only me being your son but also because of how I dealt with that ROOT ninja."

Mikoto looked down at the table and said "I know...I am worried about that also. I just didn't want to say anything unless you did since I wish for you both to be together...but since you asked I'll see if I can't get you added to the class a year older then his class."

Kashou smiled and said "Thanks mother."

Mikoto looked at his face and let a tear fall and she quickly ran around the table and hugged him and said "Please little one...don't cut your face anymore. Heal your wounds and if people find out who you are, screw them...I don't want to see my beautiful children suffer anymore."

Kashou closed his eyes and as he heard her heartbeat said "Yes mother."

An hour later Mikoto and Kashou walked into the accademy office and the secretary said "Ah, Uchiha-sama, it's good to see you. Are you here about your son Sasuke."

Mikoto said "No, I'm here to get my adopted son Kashou registered to start here. I was hoping to get him added to the class a year higher then Sasuke class."

The secretary looked at Kashou and said "Is there a reason he is wearing sunglasses."

Before Mikoto could speak Kashou said "Excuse me miss, I'm sorry for interupting but when was the last time you had a check up for you health."

The secretaries eyes widen and said "Are you threatening me child."

Kashou said "No miss, I just notice that your heart beat has an irregular rythem to it. The type usually caused by high blood pressure. I thought that you might want to have that checked out before it causes perminate damage or death."

The secretary blinked and looked at Mikoto who smiled a sad smile and said "My stepson Kashou was blinded by bandits when he was younger. Since there is so many people who try to steal my clans bloodline the fear of us being blinded is a real possibility so with Kashou help we create a whole new style and jutsu to use the other senses instead of sight. If he says he detects a problem like that then he is telling the truth and you should see a doctor miss. Also if your worried about his blindness being a problem then I can tell you that Kashou here saved my life when a member of ROOT tried to assassinate me and my other son Itachi in the hospital. I would not have him here if I was not sure that he was ready and able to perform the duties that he needs to."

The secretary looked at Kashou for a moment before grabbing a couple of forms and said "Please fill out these forms. If you can fill these out then I will allow you to enter."

Naruto smiled and took the forms from the secretaries hands and then a pen and he placed his hand on the form and after a moment said "Excuse me miss but I'm not a kunoichi so I won't need these forms since this is the registration for the flower pressing and tea cerimony classes."

The secretary smiled and said "You pass my test. Had you fill that out then I would have had to decline you. Here are the real forms."

Kashou smiled and said "Thank you miss." as he took the correct forms and filled them out.

Once he was done Mikoto said "What room is he to be in."

The secretary said "Well...we will start off with the class you requested but he will have to be tested by the instructor of the class and if he is not up to standards then we will have to go back a grade until we find his appropriate level...Now if you both will follow me I'll take you to Mr. Wasaba class."

5 minutes later the 2 Uchiha and the secretary were waiting for the door to room 219 to open.

When the door opened a man in his mid 20's with brown hair and brown eyes stood there and said "Hello Ms. Susuki. What can I do for you today...and you as well Uchiha-sama."

The now named Ms. Susuki said "This is Kashou Uchiha, the adopted son of Uchiha-sama here. She has brought him here to join the accademy and has asked that he be allowed to join your level of students. Both have been informed since he's never attented the accademy that he will have to have an evaluation test to see if he is actually qualified for this class."

Mr. Wasaba nods and looked at Kashou and said "Please come in." as he moved aside and said "Class, we have guest. This is Kashou Uchiha and he is here to join the accademy and possibly join our class...now Kashou, please remove your sunglasses as we are inside and I will begin your test."

Kashou nods and closes his eyes and takes off his sunglasses and slips them onto the colar of his shirt.

Mr. Wasaba seeing Kashou with his eyes closed frowned and said "Open your eyes and take this test serious Uchiha. This is no time for joking around. Being a shinobi is a serious matter."

Kashou said "It won't matter if my eyes are open or closed." as he opened his eyes and Mr. Wasaba gasped along with a few of the student close enough to see his eyes did as well.

Wasaba said "What the...your eyes." as he looked from Kashou to Mikoto and Sasuki.

Kashou said "If you are going to inquire about my condition then shouldn't you get the answer from the source instead of looking at the 2 ladies behind me for answers. Yes I am blind in both eyes but I have trained to overcome this obstacle. There are 22 students in this class, 14 male students and 8 females. The girl on the last seat by the window on the 4th row is named Tenten. The guy on the 2nd row near the wall is a Hyuuga named Neji. The kid in the very back row with the tiny chakra reserves is named Rock Lee. There are 7 students on the front row, 6 students on the 2nd row with most of those students being the females in the class with the exception of Tenten. There are 4 students on the 3rd row, 4 on the 4th row and only one on the back row and that is Lee. There are 6 windows in this room on my right. The 2nd window has a crack going through it while the 4th is open. Your weapon pouch is on your left side showing your dominate throwing arm is your left but you write with your right hand Mr. Wasaba. You have 6 shurikens and 3 kunais in your weapon pouch along with a note from your wife reminding you to bring home a loaf of bread and a dozen eggs on the way home. You had an apple to eat earlier today along with some coffee with a touch of Sake mixed in with it. Is that good enough to prove being blind is not going to hinder me Mr. Wasaba."

Everyone but Mikoto was shocked hearing Kashou words and Wasaba said "No...but can you tell me how you did that."

Kashou said "I've trained to turn my weakness into my greatest strength. Now can we begin my testing to see if I am ready please."

Wasaba said "Yes...Can you tell me the names of the 5 major hidden villages, what thier symbol is as well as what the title of thier leader is."

Kashou said ". Iwa, Tsuchikage, 2 boulders with one sitting on top of the other, Suna, Kazekage, an hour glass. Mist, Mizukage, four swigly lines half leaning, Kumo, Raikage, 2 oval clouds connected with a smaller oval floating above the lower oval and beside the upper oval. Konoha, Hokage, a leaf representing the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan spiral in the heart of it showing the alliance Konoha had with Whirlpool before it was destroyed."

Wasaba frowned and said "Nearly perfect."

Mikoto said "What was wrong, Everything he said is true."

Wasaba said "The part about the Uzumaki clan spiral is wrong."

Mikoto said "Really...because according to the records my clan kept from that time, Mito Senju, wife of the Shodaime Hokage was in fact born Mito Uzumaki and her marriage to Hashirama was the final part of the alliance that was made between Konoha and Whirlpool since Whirlpool protected Konoha durring it's early days before the walls around the village and housing was created. In fact nearly all of the seals we use today were originally created by the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool as a gift to our village. That is why even now, years after the Whirlpool village was destroyed we wear thier symbol on our clothing to pay tribute to them."

A swirl of leaves caught the attention of everyone and Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage appeared and Wasaba said "Hokage-sama, you honor us with your presence. To what do we owe the honor of your visit."

Hiruzen said "I was interested in the test of your newest student after I had the pleasure of meeting him recently and I wanted to see his unique skills better so I was watching his test from my office while I took a small break. I heard what was said about the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool and although we don't speak about it any longer since I felt that with the tragic loss of our ally, honoring thier wishes of living in peace would be better then reminding the world about them and thier tragic loss...but I will tell you what Mikoto and Kashou said is true. Whirlpool was our first and our greatest ally...sadly the last decendant of Whirlpool disappeared a few years ago when he disappeared to be trained by friends of his family...Kashou, I know that you informed me that you encountered the Whirlpool heir since his disappearance. With everything that happened recently I never got to tell you if he returns I would like you to pass a message to him that I would like to meet him so that he may claim his family belongings and heritage that I was holding until he was old enough to take care of himself."

Kashou said "If I hear from him I'll inform him Hokage-sama though I can't say that I will or not."

Hiruzen nods and turned to Wasaba and said "Please admit Kashou to your class. I have seen his skills first hand and it appears that he is very well educated so I believe that he is skilled enough for this class though...I thought he would be joining the class of his brother."

Mikoto said "Fangirls Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen chuckled and said "I see...Well I must be getting back to my duties."

Kashou said "Hokage-sama, a moment please."

Hiruzen said "Yes. What is it."

Kashou said "What are the capabilities of the Kagebunshin no jutsu."

Hiruzen blinked and Wasaba said "You shouldn't be bothering Hokage-sama about trivial matters such as that." in a scolding tone.

Kashou smirked behind his mask and said "Humor me. If my guess is right then I believe the class is about to learn a very valuable lesson about our dear leader."

Hiruzen who was trying to figure out where this was going said "Why may I ask are you interested in a kinjutsu such as the Kagebunshin no jutsu."

A puff of smoke appeared next to Kashou as another Kashou appeared and Kashou said "This is a Kagebunshin. Since I needed high chakra reserves to learn to see using chakra mother and my brother Itachi thought that learning this jutsu would help to increase my chakra reserves. Now this also had a bonus of helping me learn how to read without eyes as well as other training things...do you know how it help increase my training Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen who thought a moment said "Because of the ability of a kagebunshin to transfer it's knowledge back to the original. Right."

Kashou said "Very good Hokage-sama, not this is the lesson I thought the entire class could learn about our leader. You are a great and wise man Hokage-sama...but you are also human and can and will make mistakes like any of us can." as he turned and started to walk up the stairs to the rows.

A student said "But Hokage-sama answered your question so he didn't make a mistake."

Kashou said "Yeah, he has...if he hadn't of made a mistake he would have known that the Kagebunshin no jutsu could have been helping him to lead Konoha better then he has so he would have more free time to spend with the people instead of in his office since he could be in 2 places at once as well as doing the dreaded paperwork twice as fast."

Hiruzen who had been wondering the same thing the student who asked the question was froze when he heard Kashou answer and said "No...it couldn't be that simple."

Kashou said "To err is human, to serve is an honor, To forgive is divine, to see and do nothing is a sin, and to bring justice is to be blind to the world. We all make mistakes, we have the ability to serve our village as ninja, we have the ability to seek revenge against those who would wronged us or the ability to take the harder road and forgive them or spare them. If we sit back and do nothing then who are we to judge them."

Hiruzen asked "What are you trying to say Kashou."

Kashou said "The Senju clan and the Uchiha clan were once enemies, they fought each other over things they percieved as wrong when both were wrong at one point or another. Both clans were able to let go of thier hatred for each other and were able to work together to form this village and serve together. Both clans could have just kept on hating each other and this village would never have been formed which would have been a waste...the Hokage was created to bring balance to the village to make sure the mistakes of the past were not repeated...to do so you have to turn a blind to your personal feelings and do what's best for Konoha...even if it means sending loyal ninja to thier deaths...When the ROOT assassin tried to kill mother at the hospital you were not willing to risk the needs of the many for the needs of the few...and yet later that day you had ROOT destroyed along with the leader of it for attacking the Uchiha clan...What I want to know is what tipped the scales of justice for you to put the people of Konoha at risk so my family could be avenged."

Mikoto frowned while Hiruzen looked at Kashou and said "You are far wiser then many twice your age Kashou...You should be very proud of your adopted son Mikoto...since you have helped me see a mistake I have made I will be honored to tell you the answer...it's the answer my sensei told me once...Konoha is a mighty tree, the people or the village are the leaves of the tree...every year the leaves fall off one by one but new leaves always replace them with the coming spring as long as the tree still stands and as long as the roots of the village stay strong...The belief of our founders, the Will of Fire is our roots. As long as we stay true to them the tree that is Konoha will grow...Danzo and his men were a disease that threatened the tree of Konoha and stripped the branches representing your family of all but a few leaves...what tip the scale is while many leaves died the few that remained can and will help bring new leaves to the tree. I could not let the disease destroy another branch or risk the entire tree. I didn't do it for you or your family...I did it for the future of Konoha."

Kashou nods and said "I understand and thank you for humoring a humble child."

Hiruzen said "Well look at the time, I believe that I have wasted most of your class time today Mr. Wasaba. If you will excuse me but I must be returning to your office...Kashou...perhaps we could discuss politics and philosophy some time. I do not see a child when I look at you. I see a young man with a bright future who may someday surpass even an old man like me. Come by sometime for tea." as he shushined away.

Everyone was shocked by what they had seen or heard and Wasaba looked at the clock and said "Well I guess the day is later then I thought it was...since we have been honored with a new student and a visit from Hokage-sama I think you all deserve the rest of the day off...but be back here on time at 8 am. Dismissed."

As everyone began to get up several people were looking at Kashou in shock, aw, or envy.

As Kashou made it down the stairs where Mikoto was a female voice said "WAIT."

Mikoto turned and said "Yes. May I help you." as she saw a girl with her hair up in a pair of buns wearing a chinese style shirt.

Kashou said "Mother, allow me to introduce the girl I informed you about, this is Tenten."

Mikoto said "Ah, your the young lady who helped my son in his hour of need. I must thank you for helping him. Is there anything I can do to repay you...oh, I know, why don't you come over and have dinner with us...say, 6 o'clock."

Tenten was shocked and said "Um...I would be honored but I have to work at my family shop."

Mikoto said "Oh, what shop is that."

Tenten said "The Wolf Claw weapon shop."

Mikoto said "I see...well what time does your shop close."

Tenten said "We close at 6."

Mikoto said "Then please extend an invitation to your family for dinner with me and my son at 7 today at Kashou home."

Kashou turned and said "But mother, I thought that..."

Mikoto said "The girl has shown herself trustworthy and I think it would be a great idea for you to have a friend as lovely as Tenten here. Now I refuse to take no for an answer. Don't worry about dressing formal, just come casual."

Kashou sighed and said "You might as well agree...it's impossible to get her to change her mind when she's like this."

Tenten bit her lip and said "Alright but..."

Mikoto said "No buts. Anything else you want to say can wait until tonight...now I'm sorry to say but we must get going. I want to check on Itachi at the hospital and then I have to meet Sasuke when he gets out of class at 3. It was nice meeting you Tenten. Come Kashou."

Kashou began to follow her and after they exited the accademy he asked "Is Sasuke going to be there tonight mother."

Mikoto sighed and said "No...Sasuke won't go back to the Uchiha district after what happened. He wants to stay in his apartment the Hokage gave him...I'm going to destroy the Uchiha district and rebuild it for us. Until then I'll be staying with Sasuke and Itachi after he gets out of the hospital until Itachi is back on his feet and try to help Sasuke deal with what happened."

Kashou frowned and Mikoto said "Don't worry. I'm not leaving you ever. I will still be spending time with you and staying with you some but Sasuke needs me right now. His mind is very fragile right now."

Kashou nods and said "I understand mother and I agree...but why are you trusting Tenten and her family."

Mikoto said "Let's say both your mom's are crazy sometime's and leave it at that." as she giggled to herself.

Kashou who heard giggling in his mind from his mom thought "_Women are wierd."_


	5. Chapter 5

At 10 minutes to 7 Tenten and her father Dustin stood in front of a hill in the Uchiha district and Dustin said "Are you sure this is the right place Tenten."

Tenten nods and began to walk forward and Dustin eyes widen as Tenten disappeared into the side of the hill before she poked her head out and said "Come on dad. We don't want to be late."

Dustin swallowed hard a moment before following his daughter.

As they walked down the tunnel he said "I hope they have some light to see down here."

Tenten giggled at that and said "It's amazing down here, just wait and see."

A few moments later they came to the end of the tunnel and Dustin eyes widen as he saw the inside of the cave was glowing with multi-color lights and Tenten gasped "Beautiful." as she looked around.

A female voice said "It is isn't it." causing both to turn and Tenten said "It's you."

Dustin said "Kushina, is it really you."

Kushina said "It's good to see you again Dustin."

Dustin said "But...your suppose to be dead. You were supposed to have died when Kyuubi attacked."

Kushina bit her lip and said "There are things about that night that would be best left for talks later. Mikoto is finishing up dinner and Na...I mean Kashou is working on the last of his Kata's right now over there." as she pointed to the left.

Dustin and Tenten looked where she was pointing and they saw Kashou standing on top of a small pond moving through a few Kata's of taijutsu though Dustin had heard the partail name Kushina started to say and comfirmed his suspicions.

Dustin said "He seems to have a natural grace to his movements...is he who I think he is."

Kushina just nods while looking at Tenten who was following Kashou movements with her eyes and Kushina said "Mesmorizing, isn't he."

Tenten nods not really paying attention and Dustin who had an amused look on his face coughs and said "So how did he get here. I mean..."

Kushina said "Mikoto found him in the woods right after his birthday. He had been attacked severly and left for dead and someone had blinded him with senbon needles." causing Tenten to gasp while Dustin frowned.

Kushina looked down and said "Because of what happened the day he was born I wasn't able to be there for him...I begged Mikoto to take care of him for me and she agreed to and became the mother to him I never could be."

Tenten said "You his mother."

Kushina closed her eyes and said "Mikoto is his mother...I was the woman who gave birth to him."

Tenten was confused and said "But..."

Dustin said "Leave it alone Tenten. There are things you are just to young to understand. If you look you can see Kushina regrets not being able to be there for him when he was younger but she's here for him now."

Kushina said "As much as possible...Looks like he's finished. Come on, let's head inside. When Mikoto gives a time to be there for dinner she meant be there at that time." as she lead them into the house.

As they 3 approached the house Kashou who had stop his chakra on his feet that kept him on top of the water and he fell into the water.

The sound of water splashing caused the group to look at Kashou who was climbing back on top of the water and Kushina shook her head and said "That boy sometimes seems more fish then..." as she let what she was saying trail off.

When Kashou got on top of the water he took off his shirt and squeezed the water out of it and Dustin blinked while Tenten blushed and Dustin said "Exactly how much training does he do Kushina. I don't see any baby fat on his body...hell, I've seen Chunnin with less muscle defined bodies."

Kashou who had walked up said "Usually at least 7 hours a day for physical excercises." as he slung his wet shirt over his shoulder.

Tenten gaped at him and said "7 hours just on physical training. I don't think I do that in an entire week outside of the accademy."

The door to the small house opened and Mikoto who had already taken a deep breath to yell stopped and said "There you are, welcome, wel..._Kashou..._**get some dry cloths on."**

Kashou looked sheepish and said "Yes Mother." as he entered the house.

Mikoto said "Sorry about that. Welcome, please come inside." as she held the door open and Tenten blushed as she walked in and saw Naruto back side that was nude as he was dressing in another room but had left the door opened and Mikoto slapped her forehead and said "Kushina..."

Kushina said "Say no more." as she walked toward the room where Kashou was and slammed the door closed behind her.

A few moments later Kashou came out with his mask still covering the bottom half of his face and said "Sorry about that. I'm use to living alone and it didn't occur to me others would see me changing. I am sorry for any uncomfortabilities I might have caused."

Dustin said "It's alright, Tenten when I was potty training her would run through the shop without her pants on screaming she did it."

Tenten blushed bright red and screamed "DADDY."

Kashou blinked and turned his head to the side and said "Mom, mother...what is the reaction she has. Her heart rate has increased while her breathing stop momentarily and her body seem tense somewhat."

Tenten blushed even more while Mikoto said "Forgive our son's actions please Tenten. He is pretty good at reading human emotions by the reactions they cause that he can detect but I guess the situation where someone is emberrassed never came up in his training. Sorry."

Tenten bit her lip and said "Alright...I'll forgive him...but only if you tell me an equally emberrassing story so that way if he ever breaths a word about that to anyone I can pay him back."

Kushina said "Oh Dustin, I love your daughter, she just like her mother, beautiful, smart, and cunning."

Dustin face that was smiling slowly lost it smile and Kushina saw this and asked "What...did I say something wrong."

Dustin looked at Tenten and said "My wife passed away durring the Kyuubi attack."

The mood of everyone became somber and Kushina said "I'm sorry."

Dustin shook his head and said "It's not your fault."

Kushina looked down and said "You know how I said I couldn't be there for Kashou when he was younger...the reason is the day he was born was October 10th...the Kyuubi was released from a seal it had been locked away in since I was 8 years old...a masked ninja attacked me and my husband and released the Kyuubi from the seal that I was charged with guarding...It was my fault the Kyuubi was released because I wasn't strong enough to stop it."

Tenten frowned and said "It wasn't your fault. It was the masked man fault. I don't blame you. I'm sure you did your best."

Dustin said "She's right Kushina. You had gave birth which any woman can testify is tough and you also had to fight in combat against an enemy ninja and try to fight the Kyuubi...besides, I know who your husband was and I know that if it wasn't for you and your husband then the Kyuubi would have taken even more lives then it did."

Kashou frowned behind his mask and said "Tenten...my mom and mother informed me about why they asked you and your family here today...before they tell you why I want to tell you a story. A true story...As you heard my mom tell you she was tasked with guarding the seal that held the Kyuubi and she was attacked and the seal holding Kyuubi was released...what you don't know is the Yondaime did not kill the Kyuubi like most of the village believes...he instead sealed the Kyuubi inside a new seal at the cost of his life...the seal was stored on the Whirlpool heir the Sandaime was talking about today. The Kyuubi was sealed in him when he was just a baby. The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki. When that happen Naruto became what is known as a Jinchuuriki or a human sacrifice. The Sandaime passed a law saying no one who did not know about the sealing was aloud to speak about it so I could get in big trouble if you tell anyone what I just told you but I need to know what do you think about Naruto. Be honest."

Tenten frowned and looked at her dad who said "Go ahead dear. You can speak what's on your mind."

Tenten looked down and after a moment said "I help dad do sealing at our shop. I use sealing myself...I think Naruto would be a scroll and the Kyuubi would be what ever weapon was sealed in the scroll."

Kashou smiled behind his mask while everyone else at the table did also.

Kashou nods slightly toward Kushina who had a proud smile on her face and said "You are a very smart young lady Tenten. Your mother would be proud of you...When I meantioned I was the one guarding the last seal of the Kyuubi...I was trying to say I was it's Jinchuuriki just like Naruto is now...The seal of a Jinchuuriki is weakened when a woman gives birth and the masked man knew this and attacked us at my weakest moment. My husband was Minato Namikaze Uzumaki, the Yondaime Hokage and my real name is Kushina Uzumaki. Since Minato was an orphan when we were married he took my clan name...as you might have figured out Naruto is my son which means..."

Tenten eyes widen and looked at Kashou and said "Your Naruto."

Kashou said "I was...I've changed my name to Kashou Wan Uchiha."

Kushina said "But the story of the sealing of the Kyuubi is a little bit different then what we told you and what everyone else believes...Minato summoned the Shinigami to help seal the Kyuubi away but he sealed the Kyuubi soul inside the Shinigami while sealing it's chakra as well as mine and his soul inside of Naruto...I told you that someone had blinded Kashou here with senbon needles. The reason they did that is because they couldn't tell the difference between him and the Kyuubi. The Sandiame Hokage lost a lot of respect from me and my husband because he lied to the people of Konoha about certian very important facts about the Kyuubi being sealed and why it attacked in the first place. He knew Konoha was weakened and he thought other villages might attack so he told the entire village and then passed his law that no one was allowed to speak about it so that way other villages would fear that we would break the seal killing Naruto on thier village if they messed with Konoha...I told you I couldn't be there for Naruto when he was younger...the reason was because Naruto can only actually use very little of Kyuubi chakra. We think it's about 1/10 of his total chakra reserves worth of Kyuubi he is actually able to use. When Naruto was blinded and he was found by Mikoto Naruto just barely had large enough chakra reserves for Minato and me to use Kyuubi charka to create a simple bunshin for less then 3 minutes which I asked Mikoto to take care of Naruto for me when I couldn't."

Mikoto said "Which I agreed to. Over the years the amount he could use has grown which is why Kushina hear is able to make a kagebunshin body now...but we can't tell everyone the truth about what really happen to the Kyuubi because if we do the idiots who can't tell the kunai for the scroll will attack Kashou...As far as Kushina, Minato, and me are concerned, Naruto Uzumaki might as well be considered dead. Names don't mean anything. If we can give him a normal life then we will let everyone in the world forget Naruto Uzumaki...will you keep our secrets."

Tenten nods and said "Yeah, I can't imagine what you all must have went through but I know a parent would do anything to protect thier children...I nearly got killed once when I tried to help dad in the forge...dad actually lost his leg when the shelf I had knocked over would have crushed me had he not shove me out of the way."

Kashou blinked and said "No wonder your chakra feels so wierd. Your leg is a puppet leg, isn't it."

Dustin said "Yeah...so what now."

Kushina said "Dustin...with everything you have learned...will you keep our secrets and be willing to trust us."

Dustin said "Kushina...you and Minato were 2 of my best friends...You saved mine and my wives lives...help get us together and broke into that prison in wind country I was held in to rescue me...I trust you with my life and my daughters life and I would never betray your trust."

Mikoto smiled and said "Thank you...As you saw earlier there are a great many things we have not been able to teach Kashou yet...He still needs to work on being cautious around large crowds in order to keep from blowing out his ear drums again, he needs to learn to be able to get around Konoha and know where locations like the library, grocery store, resturaunts, and other things are...With what happened recently with the rest of my clan I'm going to have to spend a lot of time in either council meetings or trying to help Sasuke recover from the genjutsu torture he was put through and help Itachi recover from his injuries...I'm not abandoning Kashou but he is going to have to become more independant...that is where you come in Tenten."

Kushina said "What we would like is to offer you a deal...Since your mom isn't around there are going to be several things as a young woman and kunoichi you are going to need help in understanding. With your permission Dustin, Mikoto and I would like to offer to help Tenten with her training as well as female issues in exchange for her helping Kashou to adjust to getting around the village and also help him at the accademy because we know that several issues are going to come up with people wanting to see his face or trying to pick on him because of his condition. We've trained him for everything we could but there will be times things we couldn't have prepared for will pop up...we would like Tenten to be there to help him when we can't."

Tenten said "Your wanting to sort of make us partners. I help him when he needs it and you help me when I need it."

Kushina said "Basically yes."

Dustin said "Tenten...you are growing up and will have to make decisions for yourself...just like I let you decide if you wanted to join the accademy to become a kunoichi I will let you decide if you want to do this."

Tenten said "But what about helping you after school and..."

Dustin said "Tenten...Your only able to help me 3 hours a day during the week and on weekends right now...If you want to train durring the week and help Kashou and help me on the weekends then I don't see any problems but it's your choice."

Tenten looked down and then looked at Kashou and bit her lip and said "I want to see your face...If I'm going to help keep your secrets and help you then I want to know what is going to drive the other girls crazy with trying to figure out."

Kashou reached up and grab the mask covering the bottom of his face and pulled it down causing Tenten and Dustin to gasp.

Tenten said "What happened. Your face is..."

Kushina said "When Kashou went to find out why Mikoto and Itachi hadn't came to visit like they said they were going to, in order to hide his identity he cut his face...you will understand in a moment." as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The next moment Kashou face started to glow red slightly and the scars on his cheeks began to heal and when the red clow disappeared there were 3 whisker like scars on each cheek.

A moment later Kushina appeared in another puff of smoke and said "That is what his face really looks like...people see the whiskers and think it's because of the Kyuubi when they are actual birth marks he was born with...most likely because of the Kyuubi being sealed inside me."

Tenten frowned and said "Don't cut up your face again."

Kashou said "Why is it every female I know have that same tone when I do something they don't like."

Dustin smirked and said "Get use to it kid. Women do it to every guy."

3 shouts of "HEY." was heard and Kushina said "Anyways I need to know do you accept Tenten."

Tenten said "Yes...My dream is to prove kunoichi can be just as good as Shinobi. Having you both help me will make reaching my dream easier."

Kashou got a confused look on his face and Mikoto said "I know that confuses you son but not everyone has as much respect as you do for kunoichi and you haven't met fangirls yet. Because of them kunoichi are often seen as weaklings or as sex objects."

Kashou said "Well that's dumb. I rather fight dad and Itachi at the same time then fight either of you."

Dustin said "Smart thinking kid."

Kushina said "Well in that case I need to set up a few things...We can't risk this place being discovered. This cave is Kashou home and place of solitude where he can train privately and where Minato and I can come out of the seal. This is also where we will mostly be training you Tenten. To keep you from being followed here...both of you...I have placed a seal where I first met you both tonight. It is a summoning target seal. I want your permission to place a small seal on each of you that when you activate it, it will bring you here. If you would let me I can place on on your left wrist that will bring you here and one on each of your right wrist that will cause you to be summoned to a place inside your family home. Where ever you place the matching summoning seal I will place on a scroll before you leave. This will allow Kashou to be summoned to your shop in the morning and allow you to travel here to train when your not spending time in the village. That way you won't have to walk here and can't be followed."

Dustin said "Sounds similar to Minato Hiraishin seal."

Kushina said "Basically it is."

Dustin said "Alright, I agree."

Mikoto said "Can you only give me the one to summon me here and give me a scroll to summon myself to someplace in the Uchiha district away from here. Until Sasuke has recovered and is able to accept Kashou then I don't want him being able to come here. This place was created to save my family, not be a place to destroy it."

Tenten said "Sure, that will save us time and will make sure if he accidently blow out his ear drums again then he won't be at the hands of some random stranger again."

Kashou said "I agree...though I only was at your hands because of me being stupid and amplifying my ears so I could hear your heart to tell me if you were telling the truth since we had originally got off on the wrong foot."

Tenten said "You were listening to my heart." with a glare.

Kashou asked as he tilted his head to the side "Why are you glaring at me like that."

Tenten said "Just wait little man. I'm going to show you exactly why you don't try to spy on a woman like that." as she crossed her arms with a huff.

Kashou asked "What did I do." in a confused tone.

Dustin thought "_You are doomed boy, doomed."_ while Mikoto and Kushina smirked at each other.


End file.
